Danganronpa: The Student Descent
by TheLuiZaina
Summary: What if the Hope's Peak Academy had actually many facilities around the world? And not only schools, but also a Hope's way University? What if 16 student's of that university were to find themselves in a killing game, torn not only between Hope and Despair, Lies and Truths, but also Sanity and complete Madness?


A small explanation:

Just like in the games the color clearly defines the difference between the thoughts and actions of the characters, in this story a line enclosed in quotation marks is a thought, and a line that starts with a " - "(those can be interrupted by another dash to describe the speaking character's actions) is a dialogue line.

Thank you for your attention!

* * *

P.O.V. Delvin:

"I cannot believe I'm a sophomore already!"

"I don't notice how time goes by in Hope's Way University. It takes a lot of work to continue improving on your talent, because, so many people around you are working hard to snatch it away… But as a proud graduate of 7th Hope's Peak Academy, I truly cannot let that happen."

"Even if it costs me half of my nightly sleep each semester."

With those thoughts in mind, I approached the administrative building. The time is 9am, I have just returned to campus, and was about to start my registration, when a shock of pain shot through my head temple to temple.

…

I woke up in a… Weird looking room. It was hard to distinguish where did its rocky walls merge into the ceiling. It would have looked like a cave, that someone mined out with a pickaxe, if not for the neat doorways, that perfectly matched their doors.

I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. Upon closer inspection the place looked like hotel room, with its simplistic furniture.

Feeling a bit better, I stood up, wondering what kind of a hotel would this be. I peeked out of the window, but only saw an endless sea of grayish misty fog.

On a nightstand, near a tiny envelope, there lay a note:

"

Welcome to Hope's Way exchange program dorm hotel.

Grab your brand new student card and head away to the common room before 2pm to meet your new dorm-mates and the teaching staff of the program.

Don't be late to the meeting, or the Deans will not be happy with you.

"

It was all written in surprisingly sloppy handwriting.

I slapped the smart-watch on my wrist to see the time, but it didn't respond. In fact, I was bewildered not to see it on my wrist at all.

I didn't know what to think of it, and just glanced around trying to find a wall clock.

The time was 1:55pm.

I grabbed the student card without looking and rushed out of the room, hoping to find the common room in time.

The room's door opened into a round hallway, it's walls decorated in the same rocky style. The hallway united two floors, 8 rooms each, with a couple of stairs leading to the upper floor's pathway seen off to the side.

\- Ah? - I've heard a high pitched voice to my right.

An arc-shaped opening lead from the hallway straight to the common room, where a number of people were already gathered.

\- Ehhh… - I carefully picked out words.

I was never great at starting conversations.

\- Hey, - a young girl, sitting on the couch smiled widely, - Have you just woken up too?

\- Umm, hey...Ugh, yeah, - I've answered, after finally gathering my thought, - So… It's not just me?

\- So he is the last one, - another person interrupted, - There are only sixteen rooms. I doubt anyone else will show up.

\- Um? - I briefly counted the people.

"Yeah. Sixteen total"

\- You are from Hope's Way too? - the girl asked again.

\- Yeah, - I've smiled back at her, - I'm a sophormore.

\- I'm a freshman, - she replied, - Nice to meet you.

\- Nice to meet you too… - I've looked at her a bit confused – How come you as a freshman are here?

\- I… - she looked to the side, - I actually don't remember.

\- Do you? - a man that sat right next to her asked.

\- Come to think of it… No, - I've confessed not only to them but to myself, - I don't… Remember anything.

\- Neither does any one of us, - the same man disappointedly shook his head, - The last thing I remember is coming for registration for a fall semester. Can't recall why am I in an exchange program all of a sudden.

\- Well, - the person that interrupted me turned his gaze to the window, - You can come in, sit down. Not so long to wait anymore. We'll see what comes next.

I approached them and awkwardly sat down in a chair near that couch.

\- I'm Lou, - the girl smiled at him again, - Are you an Ultimate as well?

\- Yeah, - I liked talking. It distracted me from thinking about this strange situation, - I'm Delvin, the Ultimate Mathematician.

\- That's amazing! - her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm before she shrugged, responding- I'm just an Ultimate Programmer.

She wore cuffed capri leggings, made out of black soft sports fabric but with rare rhinestones splattered here or there. It was obvious, that she wore those shorts for years, as they looked a little bit small on her. Judging by what was left over from the original decorative elements, they may even have been bought in a kids clothing store. Besides that she wore a blue and yellow polo shirt and was clutching a rather small gray paperboy bag with big headphones hanged off the strip.

\- Don't you sell yourself too cheap, - the guy next to her said in a supportive tone, - Being an Ultimate Programmer is amazing too. - he turned his eyes to me, - I'm Dodo, the Ultimate Football Player.

Dodo looked much older than everyone else. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black cargo shorts. He gave an impression of a warm relaxed person.

\- Nice to meet you, - I nodded rather awkwardly, rubbing my neck.

\- You're totally right, - I've heard from a chair off to the side, - All talents matter, no matter what it is and if it's Ultimate or not. Take it from the – she lightly laughed through the rest of the sentence, - Ultimate President of a Student Union.

She noticed my gaze and added:

\- I'm Maria, by the way. Nice to meet you.

She had a pleasant voice and an appealing chattering kind of tone. Maria wore light blue jeans and a short sleeved tunic. She was very animate, maybe even a bit too much, but I still felt like it wasn't a facade, like it was the result of her upbeat dynamic personality.

I've opened my mouth to answer, when another girl interrupted me:

\- It would take a lot of time introducing ourselves all over again, - she said in an energetic tone, - So, if no one is against it, I'll finish the rest for you? - she looked around, waiting for anyone to argue, and then smiled confidently, - Then it's decided, - she turned her attention to me, - I'll start with myself. I'm Mindy, a sophomore too. I'm the Ultimate Business-lady.

She did give off that vibe, despite being dressed in sports shorts and a hoodie. The way she behaved made her seem a person that bustles around a lot in order to reduce the overall bustle in the group.

\- There are three more sophomores around, - Mindy continued, motioning to a guy, who sat on a wooden chair near a wall close-by, - The Ultimate Pilot, Axel…

The guy gave a cold yet neutral glare, before returning to stare at the floor. He had a crew cut with two shaved lines on the left temple side, and another line on the outer end of each of his eyebrows. He had this air of intense vigilance around him, his gray-blue scrutinizing eyes scanning the floor, while he was evaluating something in his head. Among the people in the room, he seemed most alarmed by the situation at hand.

… Delilah, the Ultimate Weightlifter, - she has turned to a person in the chair next to her. The tall muscular girl with curly hair smiled at me, her eyes shining above the thick lenses of her glasses, waiving her hand energetically, - And the Ultimate Guide, Adon.

\- Hey there! - a blonde guy lifted his gaze from the book he was reading. Unlike many others in the room, he seemed content with everything and not in the slightest worried.

"I wonder why I don't remember meeting any one of them on Campus at all..." - I thought to myself, briefly glancing over every other sophomore in the room.

Mindy took a deep breath, putting on a reassuring smile immediately after:

\- Let's finish it off, Ok? - she turned again, searching for someone, - Oh, - she jolted lightly, laughing at her own mistake, when she saw the person right next to her, - I forgot you are here.

The person just looked at her back.

\- It's Iruya, - Mindy looked back at me, - He's the Ultimate Translator.

\- Annyeong, - Iruya made a single wave with his hand.

He sported dark jeans, white t-shirt and a waistcoat, his face didn't much express anything, besides, maybe, a tat of boredom.

"This guy is totally phlegmatic." - I thought, while Mindy picked the next person to introduce.

\- Man, there are so many juniors, - she exclaimed, and then motioned to a girl, standing off to the side grooming a dog, - There's Zurata, she's the Ultimate Cynologist.

\- Hey, - she didn't bother lift her eyes up from the dog.

It was a big German shepherd, named, as the collar would suggest, Storm. Zurata had long ginger curly hair, all tied up in a loose ponytail that extended all the way to her lower back. She wore green camouflage shorts and a haki singlet.

\- Alina is the Ultimate Cover-dancer, - Mindy continued.

\- Thank you, - the girl said, blushing a little.

She wore a beautiful light blue shirt dress that, in all fairness, complemented her curly black silk-like hair and pale face a lot.

I tried not to stare at her too much. Why isn't she an Ultimate Model as well?

\- Skat! - Mindy forcefully said it louder, - Is our Ultimate Painter.

\- It's my pleasure, - he said in a warm, husky voice.

He had a way of handling himself that immediately made me want to trust him. He wore a dark-blue polo-shirt and gray shorts, he had a drawstring backpack with him. He successfully sported a policeman's cut. He also oozed charisma, and eyed the world with the gaze of polite wonder.

\- I'm Damien, - the man that interrupted me at the very start introduced himself before Mindy could, - I'm the Ultimate Detective.

He was dark-skinned, tall. He had a rough voice, cold tone, piercing glare. He wore a gray, expensive looking suit, complete with a low-cut vest, but without a tie. His hair looked well kept, but I didn't dare to stare for too long.

\- F'uugh… - Mindy sighed, - Have to admit, I partly expected that to happen, - but she quickly regained the strength in her voice, - On to the Seniors then!

I was quite sure there was not many not introduced people left.

\- Margo is the Ultimate Lawyer, - Mindy motioned to a tall woman with long light-ginger straight hair. She was in a formal green jacket, white shirt, long black jeans and heeled shoes.

She smiled. Even the makeup on her face shone flawless confidence.

\- Paul, - the Ultimate Business-lady introduced a skinny short guy near her, - Is the Ultimate Seiu.

Paul had bright purple colored spiky hair, an awkward but friendly smile, kind eyes.

\- And, - Mindy's voice suddenly sounded so pumped up, - Last but not least…

\- I'm Allie, - a girl in the chair next to me said, - The Ultimate Mnemonist.

She had a rather long shaggy haircut, that, along with rounded glasses, nicely complemented her face. Allie sounded very optimistic and kindhearted, but I could see the slight glimmer of worry in her eyes, as she smiled at me.

Mindy breathed in and out, making a bit of a funny face.

\- Well-well-well, - a loud high-pitched ringing voice sounded throughout the room.

I've turned around, trying to find the origin of the sound:

There was black and white teddy bear standing in the doorway. The white half looked like a rather big stuffed animal, but it's black half had a terrifying smile, a big menacing glowing red robotic weirdly shaped eye, a general look of true evil.

\- Who is that? - Delilah asked, staring at it.

\- A bear? - Dodo asked in a naive tone.

\- I'm the Dean in charge of your exchange program, - the same high-pitched voice sounded from the bear.

\- The Dean… In charge? - I asked, - I'm not sure that….

\- SHUT UP, - the bear interrupted, - Don't interfere with my introduction.

\- What kind of a joke is this? - Margo glanced over him.

\- I am not a joke to you, - the bear sounded irritated, - I am your Dean, Monokuma!

\- MonoWhatNow? - Maria asked, alarmed a bit.

\- Monokuma! - the bear repeated, - And I am in charge of your University lives from now on.

\- This is ridiculous! - Adon exclaimed.

\- You may think whatever you want, - Monokuma continued, - It is meaningless, how long will you deny it… In the end you will all understand that now you are subject to my rules. - he extended his hand, showing razor sharp claws, - Or, if you decide to break the rule, you will die.

\- D...D...Die? - Lou murmured, scared.

She, Alina, as well as many others, looked truly terrified.

\- Now that all of you are not going to interrupt me anymore… - Monokuma retracted his claws and returned to his standing position, - Let me tell you how your Ultimate college life is gonna be under my watchful gaze. The sixteen of you, the gemstones of human talent, will spend your endless semester in the confines of this secluded campus.

"What does he mean… By endless?"

Lou was blinking rapidly. Dodo and Axel tensed up.

\- You will coexist according to the rules of the program until your possible graduation! - Monokuma has grabbed his stomach laughing, - You have heard me right! This program does not guarantee your graduation, nor does it have an expiration date!

\- How… could that be? - Allie asked in a small voice.

\- In other words, most likely this college life will last until the day you die! - Monokuma sounded so excited, - Such are the conditions of your irreversible enrollment!

I… Was at a loss for words.

\- Don't worry, - he continued, - The scholarship covers everything. In fact, the budget has let me absolutely eliminate currency as a concept on this campus, - the black and white teddy bear seemed pretty proud of himself, - This was a truly genius project!

\- This… Is not possible, - Mindy was confused.

\- Well, I did have to cut you off from the outside world to achieve that. - Monokuma sighed, - But who cares what happens outside of the campus, you should forget about the rest of the world complement.

\- Is that why I can't find my phone? - Paul asked, shocked.

\- And… And my watch? - I've realized.

\- Yeah, yeah… - the bear continues, - Those are some minor details sacrificed along the way.

\- I am not staying here no matter what, - Adon said, in a determined tone.

\- Oh… - Monokuma covered what would be his lips with his hand, imitating a tender lady, - Would you rather fall down several kilometers and impale yourself onto the rocky sharp spikes of these mountains?

\- What?.. - Iruya lifted his head.

\- That's right! - Monokuma exclaimed, - You are in the mountain campus of Bezumi peaks! There are no other way down rather than a helicopter. Even a parachute would not help you go down, as the strong winds currents located a small distance lower are so strong to form a tornado out of thin air, they will undoubtedly rip any parachute along with the person apart!

Axel sighed loudly, looking out.

\- Even the Pilot guy knows no plane goes down from here! - Monokuma laughed, - From now on this campus is your WHOLE WORLD!

I heard Lou breathing uncontrollably, as if she was having a panic attack. Maria has placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the girl.

\- However… - the red eye has started emanating a menacing glow, - There is a way to leave the campus, the graduation.

Lou lifted her head up, trying to control herself.

\- The graduation will let one of the students leave the campus and continue living the best life in the rest of the world. In order to qualify for graduation… You would have to **murder** another student.

\- What? - Skat asked a bit louder than usual.

\- Indeed, - Monokuma continued, - Any type of murder will fit. You can saw a person in half or slip some peanut butter to a gravely allergic kid… I don't care, as long as you take their life!

I felt the world shake around me.

"Take their life"

\- You must kill someone to be able to graduate, there is no other choice, - his speech kept relentlessly going, - But just killing isn't enough… No… You cannot just squash the life out of a fellow student in front of others, right? Although I would very much like to see that happen… The others might decide to take your life as well… I'd recommend being very sneaky about it.

\- What are you saying? - Dodo interrupted, - Are you assuming that we will catch your ridiculous bite all of a sudden? This is true nonsense. There is no way you will force us to kill each other, money or no money, world or no world.

\- Ah? - Monokuma had tilted his head, surprised, - Are a bit too dumb to understand?..

Dodo didn't answer, just looked back in disbelief.

\- In order to get you all going, - Monokuma has ignored him, - I have prepared your student cards in advance. But now you can collect your PPC from… - he looked around and left the room, only to return with a box, - From here.

\- Pocket PC's? - Lou asked in a small voice, - I haven't seen them in a while…

\- Do your best and enjoy your murderously fun life! - Monokuma has shone with his menacing red eye once again, before dissapearing in a loud pop of sound and smoke.

We… were shocked. Lou, breathing heavily, clutching her bag, Dodo, directing his gaze away from everyone, Mindy, looking at the box with an unreadable expression on her face, Maria, still keeping a hand at Lou's shoulder, Zurata, hugging Storm, Alina, hiding her face in her hands, Allie, looking at Lou, Adon, staring at a book, Axel, gritting his teeth, Delilah, cracking her knuckles, Damien, crossing his arms on his chest, Iruya, looking at the ceiling, Margo, inspecting her nails, Paul, rubbing his temples, Skat, looking at the now open door, and Me, glancing back and forth and everyone, trying to find a glimmer of hope in anyone's eyes, not yet finding anything…

Marina took a deep sigh and slowly stood up.

\- OK, people, - she said with a bit of a tremble, - Let's gather ourselves.

\- Yeah, - Skat sat up-right, - Panic and anxiety is what they want us to experience.

\- There is no reason to feel despaired, - Dodo lifted his head, chiming in, - We should not and we will not make rushed decisions. We will be found and we will be saved.

\- But Monokuma said… It's impossible… - Paul suddenly sounded much younger.

\- There is no proof he wasn't lying, - Delilah has palmed her fist, looking intimidatingly reassuring at Paul.

\- I agree, - Axel nodded, - I have never heard of a place, like he described, actually existing in our world.

\- I… - Adon looked at him, - I am not sure… This book is describing the Bezumi mountains… And while I have never heard about them in my life… The book seems legit…

Axel tilted his head.

\- Let's not argue, - Dodo interrupted whatever the Ultimate Pilot wanted to say, - The important thing is that we will be saved. End of the question.

He waited, but no one argued this time.

\- OK, so this is what we are gonna do, - Mindy stood up tp, - We are gonna live according to that bear's demands, as long as they are doable, and don't involve breaking any law. I think it wouldn't be long before Hope's Way notices out we are missing.

\- Most likely this has already happened, - Dodo was nodding, agreeing with her.

\- Let's take that PPC of his and explore the area… Maybe we will find a way to escape right away.

I stood up with the rest and awkwardly shuffled towards that box, Monokuma brought. Maria and Mindy have been actively distributing the small things, resembling relatively old smart-phones.

P.O.V. Axel:

It didn't have a port for a sim-card. It has a port for a TF-card. That port was empty. There was a socket for headphones, and a hole for a forced restart. It had a relatively small outer dynamic, according to the size of the opening for it to sound.

I booted it up. It asked to apply my student card. Apparently, it has a magnetic reader, interesting.

Displayed my info. The interface is redundant. Date and time section doesn't display a date, only time, week day… and a number.

\- Day 1? - Delvin asked, - What's up with the calendar?

\- Maybe it's the day of the month? - Lou suggested, - Does anyone know what month would start with a Saturday this year?

\- I… Don't remember that, - Adon murmured.

\- Anyone remember the date and weekday of the registration? - Delvin sounded again.

\- It was eighth of September, Tuesday. - Allie said immediately.

\- Aaaah, - Dodo sounded excited, - I'm happy to see the Ultimate Mnemonist in action!

\- Thank you, - Allie blushed.

\- Tuesday… - Delvin said, - There could be Satuday the first of May next year… And Saturday the first of January the year after that.

\- What? - Delilah roared, - Saturdays the first are soo rare?..

\- I cannot believe I've lost half a year of my life and don't remember anything, - Iruya said, - And there is no way its a year and one third!

\- Guys, maybe I'm wrong! - Lou interrupted, - Maybe it is just the first day of us on this campus?

\- Don't call it a campus, it's a prison! - Zurata exclaimed.

\- This is too negative of a term, - Mindy shook her head, - Bery negative term. Let's not use that.

\- I agree, - Dodo said.

I've looked at Damien, who stood off to the side. He has already finished inspecting his PPC, or was planning to finish it later, and was just eyeing everyone with this cold stare.  
This guy… He can kill. Easily. And he will, if no one is careful enough. He doesn't seem to believe in this power of positive thinking, everyone is preaching.

I've glanced over everyone else. If I think about it, anyone can kill, some are more likely though. From all of them, maybe only Lou is the least to kill… But maybe it's just a facade. She barely looks old enough for a High School girl, no one will suspect anyone that young. If there are demons lurking behind those plum cheeks of hers, then she is the most deadly of all.

I gathered myself up, hiding PPC and my student card in my harness bags.

\- I found a map on this thing! - Adon happily announced.

\- Where? - Zurata asked.

\- Its the last in the main menu.

\- Aaah, I see! - happily shouted Lou.

\- Lou… - Paul said a bit timidly, - You are very loud.

\- Oh, I'm sorry… - the girl muttered.

I've found the map and closely inspected it. For some reason only a piece of it was available to us, maybe because that Monokuma character doesn't want us to have access to it yet.

There are three buildings total – the Hotel, a Warehouse and an auditorium. Not much to go on. A bit squeezed together, if the scale of the outdoor and indoor areas is right.

\- OK, let's slit up in two groups and explore the warehouse and auditorium together. - Maria suggested, throwing the now empty box off to a corner.

\- I would like to go to the auditorium, -Alina walked closer to the door, - Anyone with me?

\- I'd like too, - Paul joined her.

Skat silently walked over to them, as did Magro, Delilah, Adon and Allie.

\- I would like to inspect the outdoors area, although it looks small on the map, - Zurata sounded out, - Storm can find more possibly helpful things.

\- Good, - Maria nodded, - Then the rest of is will go to the Auditorium, all right?

No one argued.

As soon as we left the hotel, an unexpected sight has opened to us.

Indeed, we were high up in the mountains.

We were standing around the hotel, which was situated inside of one of the peaks. A small wooden rope-tied fence was guarding us from the endless fall down there, into the …

\- Is that clouds? - Allie exclaimed.

\- Sure does seem like it, - Dodo was eyeing them closely.

\- How is there air above the clouds? - Delvin rubbed the back of his head, - Shouldn't we be suffocating from the lack of oxygen?

\- I think I'm already hallucinating a black and white menacing bear from the lack of oxygen, - Lou muttered anxiously.

Mindy laughed:

\- But that would mean all of us had the same hallucination!

\- Which is unlikely, - Delilah chimed in.

I've looked down, seeing the faint outline of the wind, swirling a distance below, and opened one of my harness pockets, taking out my notebook and tearing the first page, which to my surprise was blank, out, dropping the paper down.

We've all observed it slowly fall down, and when it reached the winds, it got caught and almost immediately taken to one of the swirls, where, in a matter of miliseconds, was turned into shreds.

\- I guess, he wasn't lying so much… - Paul said timidly.

\- I think we should keep moving, - Maria said, trying to get everyone to move, without pushing too much.

P.O.V. Skat:

Our search was only completed by late in the evening, when we gathered up in the common room and shared the findings over bags of snacks, brought over from the warehouse.

The warehouse contained all sorts of things, important for human survival, along with a disturbing section of different murder-some objects. Unfortunately, some items seemed to have not yet been stocked, such as some hygienic items, socks and, disturbingly, knives.

There was this unspoken question floating around "What if we are not the first to be trapped in here? Was there already a massacre and one that has depleted the knive's section?". As everyone acknowledged, it was quite ridiculous, but still unlikely to have a definitive answer.

The auditorium was a rather small hall with a stage and lines of chairs, all connected to a hub entrance hall and to a dining area, which seemed to have been intended as a place for a buffet, but there was no kitchen room connected, which was confusing.

Storm, Zurata's dog, has not found anything helpful, but has uncovered several security cameras, sprinkled around everywhere. It was not particularly reassuring to find out that we were being constantly watched.

Then, after we have all exhausted the topic of our discoveries, an unsettling atmosphere has set itself in the room. It was not hard to see that everyone was anxious, alert or depressed. Everyone, even the extroverts, like Maria and Dodo, needed to spend some time alone. And in the span of 20 minutes we have all one by one left for our rooms.


End file.
